Sister of The Sue
by the Parody Tales
Summary: Quinn Conway's sister is a mary sue with super powers. Living with a mary sue has always been strange but when Ka'atlynn starts to wreak havoc on Sky High Quinn decides it's time to do something.
1. Chapter 1

Sister of the Sue

Living with my sister can be really cool, I mean we have a pet wolf and we get to go to all sorts of cool places, but right now I hate her. It was early July when I got the news that my sister, Ka'atlynn Raffet Hoyiou Conway, has super powers. Ka'atlynn always comes first so I had to leave all my friends and the art school I was going to next year in Toronto, Ontario, Canada to move to America (I wasn't even told where) and go to some Sky High place.

We're in America now, for some reason I still wasn't told where. (I was made to wear a blindfold for the whole trip.) It was September, 3:59 AM on the day we were going back to school and I wanted to sleep for 3 more hours but Ka'atlynn has other plans.

"Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend." blared out of the alarm in the room I share with my sister. I screamed and fell out of bed.

"Morning sleepy-head" Ka'atlynn greeted me.

"4 AM…why?" I asked not quite able to make sense at this hour.

"Because I need to pick out my back to school outfit" She giggled (I don't care if it was the sound of angelic harps, at 4 AM it was annoying)

"Oh…right" I had forgotten about this less-then-wonderful ritual. I couldn't get back to sleep so I ate breakfast and waited for Ka'atlynn. When the bus started flying Ka'atlynn and I were the only ones not surprised. Ka'atlynn because nothing surprises her and me because I was asleep, however I almost fainted when someone mentioned it later.

We went to something called 'Power Placement' I was asleep in my chair.

"Conway, Quinn…Conway, Quinn…CONWAY, QUINN" someone screamed unnaturally loudly.

"Here" I said, unsure of what was happening.

"Get up here and show me your power" The man, Coach Bloomer or something demanded.

"I don't have a power; I was dragged here by my sister, Ka'atlynn."

"SIDEKICK" the man screamed, I walked off the stage-thing and sat back down

"Conway, Ka'atlynn" The man called.

"That's me!" Ka'atlynn cheered

"Show me your power" The man demanded again.

"Sure, but I have more then one power, I'll show you all of them" Ka'atlynn began to display her powers about 3 hours later she was done.

"That was quite impressive…HERO, and that sister of yours is a hero too."

"WHAT?! I don't have any powers, I didn't do anything, why am I a hero now?" I asked.

"Well with a sister like Ka'atlynn you must be special." The man reasoned. I sighed; things always seemed to work like this when I went to places with Ka'atlynn. This was going to be a long year.

Note: Because of a suggestion by WolfenDragonfly I corrected some of the grammar and punctuation, hopefully the story is better now.


	2. Chapter 2

Sister of the Sue

I was completely lost through the morning classes, but why wouldn't I be, I wasn't even supposed to be in this school! I was sure I'd be kicked out but the teachers were too busy watching Ka'atlynn to notice my complete lack of powers.

When lunch rolled around I was back on familiar ground, we had done this many times before, my sister and I. You see Ka'atlynn is startlingly beautiful with her long blond hair, (how she got it I don't know, our parents both have brown hair) blue eyes (again I don't know how) and perfect skin. So naturally guys flock to her like cats to cat nip. So we have a routine when going to a new school, at lunch she takes her unlucky victim and I try to guess who she'll choose.

Looking around my eyes fell on a table of about six people. There was a brooding boy with black hair sitting there I immediately felt sorry for him, he was my sister's target. She walked over to him and as she tapped his shoulder his arms set on fire but when he turned around they went out and his mouth fell open in awe. His friends were obviously surprised as she sat down and began talking to the black haired guy. Within about ten minutes she was kissing him. I know it sounds strange that it went that fast but a weird thing about my sister is when she goes into a situation things tend to lose their organization. It's almost like life's a story and she takes out the plot.

I managed to pry my sister of her new boyfriend in time for the afternoon classes. Much like in the morning classes my sister did wonderfully and I…well…didn't. I had never been happier to hear the final bell then I was that day. By the time we entered our house I just wanted to lay on the couch and watch T.V. with our wolf.

"Scarlet Redemption" I called out "Scarlet Redemption?" Suddenly I saw a blur of silver and I was on the ground. Scarlet Redemption, our wolf, was licking me. "You know, I wanted to name you Ginger" I told her, she nuzzled me.

"Nobody be on the phone!" Ka'atlynn demanded "Warren is going to call me, like now!"

"Who's Warren?" Dad asked her

"Only the hottest guy at Sky High and my boyfriend, jeez Dad, get with the times." Ka'atlynn replied with annoyance

"I see, I'm not very fond of the speed you go with these boys you're always picking up. I worry about you" Dad told her.

"No you don't, you're just a…a…sexist!" Ka'atlynn screamed at him and ran upstairs.

I sighed, my sister always tended to come up with random claims when she was stuck in an argument but calling our dad a sexist was just ridiculous. As the phone rang I realised a lot of things were ridiculous when Ka'atlynn was involved.


	3. Chapter 3

Sister of the Sue

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had a lot of things going on (year end projects and such) but anyway enjoy chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High; I make no money from writing this story.

"Oh my god, Warren is coming over here right now!" Ka'atlynn screeched, completely forgetting the fight she had just had with dad.

"That's great Ka'at" I replied.

"Now before he comes I have to review the guidelines" Ka'atlynn informed us. The guidelines are a series of rules Ka'atlynn came up with to stop us from embarrassing her in front of her boyfriends. With all the things on her do not do list it's better just to hide out as soon as the boy arrives. For some reason though I didn't think that would be a good idea this time, something about Warren was…strange.

Fortunately Ka'atlynn cut her list short so she could have time to pick out her outfit and put on 50 pounds of makeup. When the doorbell rang I answered it as I had been instructed (Ka'atlynn didn't want to look desperate) and sure enough the boy I had seen on my first day at Sky High was standing there, looking nervous.

"Hi, I'm Warren Peace, I'm here to see Ka'atlynn" he told me

I went silent, he started to look at me strangely as my mouth hang open.

"Warren…Peace, Warr-en Peace, War and Peace?" I rambled before cracking up.

"It's not funny" He said, seemingly annoyed.

"Yes it is" I laughed " Ka'atlynn, War and Peace is here!" I called up the stairs

Ka'atlynn, ignoring my name mockery, slowly walked down the stairs like she was at the royal ball. It was easy to tell that she wasn't though, because the clothes she was wearing would give the queen a heart attack. Ka'atlynn has a few strange talents one of them is that no matter how slutty she dresses no male under twenty will notice and no male under forty will care.

"Well see you later" I said to Ka'atlynn

"Yes…later" She said all the while staring at Warren like she was going to tackle him right there, although this was Ka'atlynn she probably would, I thought as I headed up stairs quickly.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get my mind off Warren. I didn't have a crush on him or anything no it's just something about him seemed…forced. So when I heard his scream from downstairs I naturally ran down there as fast as possible.

"What's wrong Warry?" Ka'atlynn asks the now on fire Warren.

"Don't call me that! Stay away from me you freaking sue!" Warren yelled backing away from my sister like she was some kind of wild wolf. All I could do was stand there with my mouth hanging open. As Ka'atlynn walked towards Warren his fire went out, I guess that was another one her powers. She put her hand on his chest and he started looking around the room like a caged animal looking for an exit.

"You" He screamed noticing me for the first time "Help me!" There was pleading in his voice and I wanted to help him but what could I do I was ordinary, super power free, Quinn and Ka'atlynn was everything. Suddenly Warren stopped screaming and went limp. I was afraid he was dead, but soon he opened his eyes and looked around, looking very confused.

"What just happened?" He asked Ka'atlynn

"You just had a little episode Warry, it was nothing really." She told him, sweet as honey.

"If you say so" he replied

"Now could you step into the next room for a minute? I need to speak to my sister." She told him, he nodded and left the room without another word.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Quinn" Ka'atlynn whispered to me "Warren has a mental condition so he has trouble with his emotions. He's a good guy though and I would never discriminate against someone for something they can't control" She said, about an inch away from going into an 'I should be Miss America because…' speech.

"Sure…I guess that makes sense" I replied managing a weak smile before running upstairs. I knew my sister wasn't telling the truth and I had never seen anyone look as afraid as Warren did when my sister touched him. If I was right though, then what kind of creature was my sister and why did Warren call her a 'sue'? Suddenly the answer came flying through my window. Attached to a rock was a piece of paper.

"If you want to save Peace come to the parking lot at lunch tomorrow." I gasped suddenly my life was turning into a bad detective movie but I knew one thing for sure: I did want to save Warren and I would do everything I could to stop my sister.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter I was up until 12:25 writing it! Well keep an eye out for chapter 4.


End file.
